Tréboles de tres hojas
by Tlacuache
Summary: El futuro. El Proyecto CLOVER se encarga de encontrar a personas capaces de usar magia y etiquetarlas de acuerdo al poder que poseen asignándoles un número de "hojas" de 1 a 4. Hasta ahora solo han descubierto a 3 niños con 3 hojas. Y esta es su historia
1. Monstruos

**Disclaimer: **Clover y todos sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.

Cap. 1 **"Monstruos"**

- ¡Rápido! Corran a la recámara y ocúltense. ¡Rápido, rápido!

Mi hermano me toma de la mano y corremos juntos hacia el cuarto. Nos quedamos entre la cama y la pared, agachados, escondiéndonos de quién sabe que cosa. Es lo que nos ha dicho mamá. Mi hermano me toma muy fuerte de la mano y yo a él. Miramos en dirección a la puerta. Las luces del resto de la casa comienzan a apagarse una por una. Es mamá quien corre de habitación a habitación apagándolas y cerrando las ventanas. Ahora todo está oscuro. Entra corriendo a la recámara, cierra la puerta y luego va y se sienta junto a nosotros. La abrazamos. Está temblando y con los ojos cerrados.

De pronto, pequeñas luces comienzan a moverse por las paredes. Son lámparas, desde el exterior. No necesito verlos para saber quienes son. Son del ejército. Y tampoco necesito que me digan a que vienen. Puedo conocer sus intenciones. Son muchos y no puedo contarlos. Pero mi hermano ya lo hizo, son más de 50. Lo sé sin que me lo haya dicho. Dice mi madre que es porque somos gemelos. Por eso podemos saber todo el uno sobre el otro. Y ahora, lo que siento es mucha furia. Mi hermano está enojado. Suelta a mi madre y se levanta.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Mi madre susurra al hablar. - ¡Ven aquí!

Mi hermano continua caminando hasta llegar a la puerta y la abre. Luego voltea y me mira a los ojos. No necesitamos luces para mirarnos.

- No dejaré que te hagan daño, hermano.

Abre la puerta y sale de la habitación. Un vidrio se rompe. Ya entraron, pero solo algunos. El resto se quedó afuera, haciendo guardia. Comienzan registrando la sala, apuntando a todos lados con sus lámparas, que en realidad son largos rifles. Mi hermano se dirige hacia ellos. Su pensamiento se ha vuelto tan oscuro que ya no puedo leerlo. _¡Tengo que detenerlo!_ Suelto a mamá y corro hacia la puerta.

- ¡NO! ¡Regresa!

- No te preocupes mamá, - sonrío, aunque sé que ella no puede verme - estaremos bien.

Corro hacia la sala. Demasiado tarde, oigo varios gritos y los soldados han comenzado a disparar. El resto de los soldados que estaban afuera tiran la puerta y comienzan a entrar. Cuando por fin llego a la sala, ya hay 6 hombres muertos y mi hermano no tiene intenciones de detenerse. Incluso... parece que lo disfruta.

- ¡DETENTE!

Mi grito resuena en toda la casa. A continuación, el silencio. Los soldados dejan de moverse, mi hermano, quien tenía sus manos estiradas hacia un hombre que misteriosamente flotaba en el aire, baja sus manos. El hombre cae y el seco sonido de su cuerpo contra el piso es lo único que rompe el silencio. Tose un poco. Y luego, todos es silencio nuevamente. Mi hermano camina hacia mí y me abraza.

- No quiero que te pase nada hermano. - Me abraza fuerte y comienza a llorar. - Yo te protegeré. No dejaré que te hagan nada.

- No... - comienzo a dudar. ¿Realmente hace esto por mí? - No debes hacerles daño. Ellos no son malas personas. Por... por favor.

Mi madre se ha levantado y viene hacia acá. Un hombre hace una señal con su lámpara. Todos los demás, bajan sus armas. Mi madre nos abraza.

-¡Ya les dije que no les daré a mis hijos! ¡VÁYANSE! - Mi madre grita hacia la oscuridad. Ella no puede verlos, como nosotros.

- Señora... - uno de los hombres, el mismo que les ordenó a los otros, comienza a hablar. - Esto no es por usted, ni por sus niños. Es por la seguridad de nuestro mundo. Sus niños tienen habilidades especiales y no podemos dejar que anden sueltos por ahí, ¿entiende? Necesitamos que vengan con nosotros, hacerles unas pruebas, no les haremos daño. Usted podrá verlos cuando quiera y además le pagaremos...

- ¡No me importa el dinero!- Mi madre nos abraza aún más fuerte.- ¡Mis hijos no son unos monstruos! Mis niños no...

El hombre que habló camina hacia el interruptor de luz. _No, por favor, no lo hagas, no enciendas la luz._ Cierro los ojos y entonces todo se ilumina. Mi madre deja de hablar de repente. No abro mis ojos, no necesito hacerlo. Yo ya lo había visto todo desde que había llegado aquí. Noto como los brazos de mi madre pierden un poco de fuerza. Ya no nos abraza como antes.

La sala está completamente destruida. El sofá, partido a la mitad en un rincón, como si hubiera sido arrojado con fuerza hacia la pared. A un lado del sillón, un hombre yace sobre el suelo. Bajo su cuerpo, una enorme mancha de sangre que avanza hacia nosotros. Un hombre más está clavado a la pared con pedazos de los vidrios de la ventana que rompieron. Uno en cada extremidad y otro en la frente. Su cara es irreconocible, está completamente cubierta de sangre. Otro junto a la puerta, con su arma retorcida en torno a su cuello. Uno más en la entrada de la cocina. Sus pies dan hacia nosotros, por lo que mi madre no puede ver que su cabeza está junto al refrigerador, muy lejos de su cuerpo. Hay otros dos afuera de la casa, que fueron lanzados por la ventana, pero mi madre no puede verlos. Y el hombre que mi hermano sostenía en el aire, tiene el cuello rojo y su brazo cercenado a la altura del codo. Trata de detener la hemorragia con la mano que le queda.

El hombre que encendió la luz no había visto la escena tampoco. Se la imaginaba, pero no la había visto. Y veo el miedo en sus ojos. No importa si son grandes y pequeñas, no importa si son cobardes o rudas como aquel hombre del ejército. Las personas siempre terminan mirándonos con miedo. Por eso mi hermano odia a todo el mundo. Por eso solo confiamos en... un pensamiento de repente ataca a mi mente. Miedo. La única persona en este mundo que no nos tiene miedo es... Abro los ojos y miro a mi madre. Sus pupilas tiemblan dentro de sus ojos. Ahora ella también. Nos ha soltado por completo y lleva sus manos a su boca. Quiere gritar pero no puede. Quiere llorar pero no puede. Nos mira y ahora su mirada es la misma que el resto del mundo. Nos teme, cree que somos unos monstruos. Mi hermano me toma de la mano y la mira fijamente. _"No le hagas nada, por favor. Es nuestra madre"_. Mi hermano se gira hacia mí y me mira. No es necesario que le diga nada, solo con pensarlo él lo sabe. Mi madre dice que es porque somos gemelos. _"Ya no podemos estar aquí hermano, y lo sabes"_. Afirmo con la cabeza. Este ya no es un lugar seguro para nosotros. Supongo que iremos con los soldados. Mi madre no ha dicho nada, pero ya lo ha decidido. ¿Y a donde podríamos ir nosotros solos? _"No importa donde estemos, lo importante es que estemos juntos"_. Es lo que piensa mi hermano y me toma más fuerte de la mano. Supongo que tiene razón. Además, los soldados no son malas personas...

- Lle... llévenselos.

El soldado que encendió la luz le hace una seña a otro. Este trae una maleta, llena de dinero.

- Gracias por entender, señora. Le traeremos pronto noticias de sus hijos, y donde y cuando podrá verlos. - Comienza a abrir la maleta. - Le daremos...

- ¡No me importa el dinero! ¡LLÉVENSELOS!

Mi hermano aprieta los puños. _"No le hagas nada, por favor"_. Se contiene un poco. Me mira y me abraza. _"No dejaré que te hagan daño, hermano. No importa si es nuestra propia madre, no perdonaré a nadie que te lastime"_.

El soldado vuelve a cerrar la maleta y la coloca junto a la puerta. Ayuda a levantarse al hombre que está en el suelo, sin un brazo y al salir les hace una señal a los demás. Todos comienzan a salir y uno de ellos se acerca a nosotros.

- Vengan por aquí, por favor.

Tomados de la mano, comenzamos a caminar hacia afuera. En la entrada, me detengo y volteó a ver por última vez a mi madre.

- Adiós mamá.

No me responde, ni siquiera me mira. Su mirada está fija en un punto junto a la puerta. Ah, claro, la maleta del dinero. Me pregunto cuanto valemos, pero no cuento el dinero. Pero sé cuanto es. Mi hermano si lo contó y por eso sé cuanto es. Mi madre dice que es porque... creo que eso ya se los dije. Mi madre podrá vivir sin preocupaciones toda su vida. No la volveremos a ver nunca, de eso estoy seguro. Pero me alegra que vaya a estar bien. Supongo que debo alegrarme por ella...

_Continuará..._


	2. Somos especiales

Cap. 1 **"Somos especiales"**

Estamos sentados, callados, tomados de las manos. Yo miro sin atención hacia la ventanilla el pasar de las luces debajo de nosotros.

- ¿Habían viajado en un_ flotante_ antes?

Flotante. Es el nombre que del vehículo en el que viajamos. Es como un auto, pero vuela. Sólo el gobierno puede usarlos. Yo nunca había visto ninguno y ni siquiera sabía de su existencia. Pero sé que sólo el gobierno los usa porque es lo que ese hombre está a punto de decir.

- Son modelos muy recientes, costosos y apenas en pruebas. Por ahora, sólo agencias oficiales del gobierno pueden usarlos.

No es una mala persona. Hasta está intentando hacernos plática y todo. Pero ni mi hermano ni yo respondemos. Él mira al frente, intentando averiguar lo más pronto posible a dónde vamos. Yo, sigo mirando hacia afuera. No es una mala persona. Pero nos tiene miedo. Es un soldado, está entrenado para ocultarlo, para ocultar cualquier emoción en el momento que sea necesario. Y lo que es necesario en este momento es que oculte su miedo. Ha peleado en grandes guerras, puedo verlo. Ha sentido la muerte de cerca. Y sin embargo, ahí está, sentado en la parte trasera de un flotante, temblando de miedo por dentro de dos niños de 7 años. Piensa que puede ocultarlo. Piensa que no lo sabemos. Pero es porque él no conoce de nuestros poderes. Realmente nadie en este mundo los conoce ni los entiende. A pesar de que todos ellos no son malas personas. Quizás si es verdad. Quizás mi hermano y yo somos los que estamos mal. Quizás sí somos unos monstruos.  
Rápidamente, mi hermano se voltea hacia mí y me toma de los hombros. Me obliga a verlo a los ojos. _"No vuelvas a pensar eso"_. No dice nada, sólo lo está pensando._ "No vuelvas a pensar eso, no somos unos monstruos. No somos nosotros los que estamos mal, es el mundo quien no tiene un lugar para nosotros. No somos unos monstruos. Somos especiales"_. Me abraza. Lo abrazo también. El hombre simplemente nos mira y sonríe. No es una mala persona, su sonrisa es sincera. Pero aún así, sigue teniéndonos miedo.  
El flotante se detiene y comienza a descender.

- ¡Hemos llegado! - El hombre nos sonríe, aliviado. Lo que más quiere en este momento es bajarse. Alejarse de los dos niños que mataron a 6 de sus hombres. Alejarse de lo que más teme. Abre la puerta y mi hermano y yo nos bajamos, sin soltarnos de las manos. Estamos frente a un enorme edificio, nunca había visto uno tan alto. Y no sólo eso, bajo tierra el edificio continúa. Nunca había estado aquí, ni nadie me lo dijo, simplemente lo sé. Realmente, nunca había visto un lugar tan grande. Debe ser importante.  
Hasta ahora, todos los soldados que había visto tenían el mismo uniforme. Pero no _él_. Hay un hombre en la entrada, vestido de soldado pero su uniforme es distinto. Todos los soldados que venían con nosotros se bajan de sus flotantes y forman una fila frente aquel hombre. Mi hermano y yo estamos entre la fila de soldados y ese hombre quien nos mira sin... ¡Nos mira sin miedo! Este hombre no nos teme, al contrario, siente curiosidad por nosotros. Tiene más edad que todos los demás soldados, debe tener unos 50 años. Y además él es... él es... especial. Puedo sentirlo. Es como nosotros. Es igual a mi hermano y a mí.

- No es igual. - Mi hermano no se gira a verme, sigue viendo directo a aquel hombre. Pero esta vez no solo lo piensa. Lo dice con palabras. - Es parecido a nosotros. Es diferente al resto de la gente, como nosotros. Pero no es igual.  
- ¡Señor! - Uno de los soldados comienza a hablar. - Estábamos a punto de llevarlos a...  
- No es necesario. - La voz de aquel hombre es dura, llena de autoridad. No cabe duda que es el jefe. - Yo me encargaré de ellos a partir de aquí.

Los hombres saludan y se retiran en sus flotantes. Quedamos solos, mi hermano, yo y ese hombre. Ese hombre tampoco es una mala persona. Y no nos teme. Pero tampoco sonríe. No pretende ser amable. Pero no nos tiene miedo. Él no es como los demás.

- ¿Saben por qué están aquí? - Más que una pregunta parece una afirmación. Su voz en gruesa, pero nos habla con suavidad.  
- Porque somos especiales - Mi hermano se apura a responder.  
- Así es. Y queremos saber qué tan especiales son. ¿Están de acuerdo?  
- ¿Y si decimos que no? - Yo no hablo, es mi hermano el que responde.  
- ¿Quieren decir que no?  
- El mundo nos tiene miedo. ¿Por qué usted no?  
- Ellos no saben que son especiales. Yo sí.  
- ¡Usted no es como nosotros! - La voz de mi hermano se eleva. Comienza a molestarse.  
- Yo no dije eso. - El hombre mantiene la calma por completo. Y sigue sin tenernos miedo. - Entonces, ¿qué van a hacer?  
- ¿Tenemos opción?  
- Claro. Pueden irse si quieren. Los soldados se han ido. Y yo no los detendré.  
- ¡No! - Esta vez soy yo quien hablo. - Nos quedaremos.  
- ¿Por qué? - El hombre me mira, sin miedo.  
- Porque usted... - mi hermano también me mira, en silencio. - Usted no nos tiene miedo, como los demás.  
El hombre hace un gesto. En cualquier otra persona, podría haber sido una sonrisa. Pero no en aquel hombre. - Mi nombre es Shuu.  
- Nosotros somos...  
- No importa. - El hombre se dirige hacia la puerta y esta se abre. Se coloca a un lado y nos señala la entrada. Tomados de la mano, comenzamos a caminar hacia ella. - Sus nombres no importan. - Continúa el hombre. - Pronto los olvidarán.

Entramos primero y luego él. La puerta se cierra tras nosotros. El hombre comienza a caminar y lo seguimos. Y entonces, lo siento. No sé cómo explicar esta sensación. Pero son muchos. No veo a nadie en los pasillos, pero hay mucha gente en este lugar. Tras las puertas hay habitaciones, que dan a otras habitaciones. Hay gente en ellas. Gente normal y... más gente especial. No como mi hermano y yo, no como aquel hombre. Pero son diferentes. Quizás no es tan mala idea estar aquí.  
Caminamos a través de pasillos. En nuestro camino, no vemos a ninguna otra persona. El hombre se detiene frente a una puerta y la abre. Dentro hay una habitación amplia con dos camas y otros dos pequeños muebles. El hombre se queda en la entrada.

- Esta noche se quedarán aquí. Mañana los llevaremos a otro lado y comenzaremos con las pruebas. Si fuera posible, me gustaría que no salieran de esta habitación.

El hombre se despide, cierra la puerta y se va. Mi hermano y yo nos quedamos aquí. Mi hermano me sonríe.

- ¿Puedes sentirlos? - Lo miro desconcertado. - A los otros...  
- Sí - Mi hermano no deja de sonreír. - También son diferentes pero no como nosotros. Nosotros somos... especiales.

Después de eso, nos acostamos a dormir. Hay dos camas, pero dormimos juntos en la misma, como siempre lo hemos hecho.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes tratarlos tan bien Shuu? ¡Mataron a 6 hombres!  
- Según los informes solo uno de ellos lo hizo. Hasta que no sepamos quien de los dos, no me parece prudente marcar alguna clase de distinción en este momento. Podría ser peligroso.  
- ¡Pero si ya es peligroso tenerlos allí sin ninguna medida de seguridad! ¡Y junto a los otros tréboles!  
- No debe haber problemas. No puedo afirmarlo aún con certeza pero creo que encontramos a otros dos tréboles de tres hojas.

- No... ¿no estás bromeando?  
- No, Kou. Hablo en serio. Y esto va para todos ustedes. Necesitamos mantener a esos dos niños tranquilos y cooperativos. No puedo saberlo solo con mirarlos, pero si realmente tienen 3 hojas, no habría nada que pudiéramos hacer para detenerlos. Así que lo mejor que el Consejo de Magos puede hacer en este momento es mantenerlos contentos. ¿Alguna objeción? Eso pensé. Se levanta la sesión.

_Continuará..._


	3. Laboratorio

Cap. 3 **"Laboratorio"**

La orden había sido clara: ningún soldado cerca de los dos niños nuevos. Esto, lejos de ser una orden que cumplir, les había parecido un favor a todos ellos. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, los soldados se cuestionaban la cordura de los generales. Era porque ellos, los generales, no habían estado allí y no habían visto la masacre que los dos niños, o al menos uno de ellos, había causado en cuestión de segundos. Los soldados tenían miedo de acercarse a los niños, sí, pero tenían miedo también de dejar a dos amenazas tan grandes andar libres sin vigilancia. Pero órdenes eran órdenes después de todo, y en teoría, los generales sabían lo que hacían. No sólo porque eran los generales de más alto rango en el ejército. Sino además, porque eran iguales a todos esos niños, eran diferentes a los humanos normales. "Magos" se les llamaba por respeto, pero palabras como "brujos", "monstruos", "demonios", entre otras, eran comunes entre los bajos círculos del ejército, entre aquellos que nunca habían tenido contacto con ellos o ni siquiera verlos de cerca. Porque los más allegados sabían que, entre muchas otras habilidades desconocidas, los generales podían leer sus mentes, así que insultarlos, aún con el pensamiento, era evitado a toda costa.

Abro los ojos. Mi hermano ya se ha levantado y se encuentra sentado en el borde de la cama, dándome la espalda. "Hola" me dice sin hablar y yo le respondo de igual manera. Rápidamente recorro la habitación con la mirada intentando refrescar mi memoria. Y luego, cierro los ojos y recorro los alrededores con mi mente. Hay muchas habitaciones. En todas hay niños y algunos jóvenes, todos, muy similares a nosotros. Junto a nosotros, hay una joven cantando. Creo que es bonita. En los pasillos, hay algunos soldados que caminan de un lado a otro, recorriendo sus rutas matinales, cumpliendo con su itinerario diario. Pero están lejos, no hay ningún soldado cerca de nuestra habitación. Mi hermano sigue allí sentado, sin moverse y sin voltear a verme. Pero se encuentra impaciente, sus ojos se mueven de un rincón a otro de la habitación y, aunque no quiera admitirlo, se encuentra incómodo ante la sensación de todos esas personas que son diferentes. Habíamos estado acostumbrados toda la vida a sentirnos rodeados de humanos normales, y nos habituamos a su presencia. De vez en cuando nos cruzábamos con otra persona diferente, siempre con poderes mucho menores a los nuestros, pero al final diferentes al resto de los humanos. Pero nunca habíamos estado completamente rodeados de tantos. Y la sensación parece no ser agradable para él. A mí, personalmente, me agrada. Significa que estamos en el lugar correcto.

A lo lejos, distingo la presencia de Shuu, el hombre que nos recibió ayer. Se dirige hacia acá, aunque aún se encuentra muy lejos. Se detiene en una habitación llena de gente, quienes al verlo entrar se apresuran y le entregan algo. Continúa su camino. Trae en sus manos una charola, con dos vasos de leche y galletas. Los hombres y mujeres de aquella habitación entran y salen dirigiéndose a los distintos cuartos llevando charolas similares en sus manos. Pero por alguna razón, ni ellos ni los soldados tienen permitido acercarse a nuestra habitación. Es lo que puedo ver en sus pensamientos. Supongo que debió haber sido una orden de Shuu, porque él parece ser el jefe. Pero por alguna razón, no puedo entrar en su mente. Y por lo molesto que está mi hermano al verlo entrar por la puerta, parece que él tampoco.

- Buenos días. ¿Cómo pasaron la noche?

No sonríe, pero su mirada es amable. E, igual que ayer, sin la menor pizca de temor.

Me levanto y me siento en el borde de la cama, junto a mi hermano. El hombre pone la charola frente a nosotros y la suelta. Luego da un paso hacia atrás. La charola se mantiene flotando frente a nosotros, justo a la altura a la que podemos tomar los vasos y la galletas sin esfuerzo. A mí me parece divertido. No porque sea nada complicado, pero el hecho de que aquel hombre pueda usar sus poderes con libertad en lugar de ordenarle a alguien que nos traiga una mesa, es divertido. Pero mi hermano no comparte la misma opinión.

- No crea que va a impresionarnos con este truco barato - dice en voz alta.  
El hombre no cambia su expresión. - No es esa mi intención. No quiero impresionarlos, al contrario, es muy posible que al final del día sean ustedes quienes me impresionen a mí.

Mi hermano toma un vaso de leche y comienza a beberlo. Sé que le complacería no darle gusto a aquel hombre, pero no hemos comido nada desde que salimos de nuestra casa anoche, así que la verdad es que estamos hambrientos. Tomé el otro vaso y comencé a beber. Las galletas se encontraban del otro lado de la charola, tenía que estirarme o pedirle una a mi hermano. Por ahora, el hombre no nos ha dicho nada sobre el uso de nuestros poderes, así que coloco mi mano con la palma hacia arriba y una galleta se levanta de la charola y flota lentamente por el aire hasta posarse tranquilamente en mi mano.

El hombre entonces dirige su mirada hacia mí y la expresión de seriedad se marca aún más en su rostro.

Yo... lo siento. - Intento disculparme. A diferencia de mi hermano, creo que podría entenderme muy bien con ese hombre y que no es muy buena idea molestarlo de alguna manera.  
- No, para nada, adelante. - Responde él, con el mismo tono de voz casi inexpresivo con el que siempre se dirige a nosotros. - No queremos limitar sus poderes. Por el contrario, queremos entenderlos, ayudarlos a que ustedes los entiendan y puedan usarlos de la mejor manera. Así que no hay por qué disculparse.

"Miente". Es lo que me dice mi hermano. No estoy seguro si ese hombre pueda leer nuestros pensamientos o no. Pero ni yo ni mi hermano podemos leer los suyos. Lo único que sé es que, de alguna forma, yo tuve la misma sensación. El presentimiento de que, por lo menos en eso que acababa de decir, el hombre nos estaba mintiendo. Trato de no darle mucha importancia, después de todo, sigo sintiendo que él es el único que nos puede ayudar de alguna forma.

Seguimos comiendo en silencio y al terminar, el hombre, sin moverse un centímetro, retira la charola y la dirige flotando hasta el cuarto de donde la había traído.  
Camina hacia la puerta y nos pide que lo acompañemos. Mi hermano me toma de la mano y comenzamos a caminar tras de aquel hombre. Salimos de la habitación y caminamos por el largo pasillo, y me doy cuenta como todos se detienen al notar nuestra presencia, tratan de evitar mirarnos mucho o de que su mirada se cruce con la del hombre que nos precede. Caminamos entre pasillos, atravesando puertas, usando elevadores, siempre hacia abajo. Por fin llegamos a un piso completamente vacío. No hay nadie más allí más que nosotros tres. Estamos saliendo del elevador y lo único que tenemos frente a nosotros es una puerta metálica. El hombre la abre y nos invita a pasar.

Estamos en un cuarto enorme, completamente blanco, y vacío. Además de las cuatro paredes y la puerta por la que acabamos de entrar no hay absolutamente nada.

- Bienvenidos al "Laboratorio"- dice el hombre. - Este es el lugar donde podremos medir y conocer más a fondo sus poderes.

¡Entró! Mi hermano ya pudo entrar a la mente de aquel hombre. Supongo que ha estado tratando desde que salimos de la habitación, y yo ni siquiera lo había notado. Mientras el hombre habla, puedo oír sus palabras en su mente, a través de mi hermano. Sin embargo, lo que dice a continuación, no lo dice en voz alta. Y me asusta. No por lo que dice, sino por la reacción que pueda tener mi hermano. Extrañamente, permanece tranquilo. Tiene la confianza de que podríamos salir de aquí en el momento en que se nos antoje.

"_**Este es el lugar donde podremos medir y conocer más a fondo sus poderes. Y quizás, es el lugar donde pasarán el resto de sus días".**_

_Continuará..._


	4. Módem

Cap. 4 **Módem**

Aquel hombre llamado Shuu nos dejó en el laboratorio y luego se retiró. Nos dijo que dentro podíamos usar nuestros poderes todo lo que quisiéramos. Que en ese cuarto nuestros poderes se incrementaban y que allí entenderíamos su naturaleza. "No sólo se trata de levantar galletas en el aire", nos dijo, "hay una parte de su poder que aún no conocen".

Mi hermano no reaccionó al pensamiento de aquel hombre antes de retirarse. Tiene la confianza de que podemos salir de aquí en cualquier momento. Más importante que eso, hay algo en este cuarto fuera de lo común y mi hermano se da cuenta de ello. Yo no sé que hacer. No hay donde sentarse ni acostarse, ni ventanas para ver el paisaje, nada. Me siento en el suelo mientras veo como mi hermano camina de un lugar a otro, recorriendo las blancas y vacías paredes con la vista.

- Hay algo especial en este cuarto - dijo mi hermano en voz alta, sin voltear a verme. No es necesario que hable, pero estamos completamente solos y el lugar está en silencio total. Creo que más que para que yo lo escuchara, quería escucharse él mismo. - Aún no sé que es - continúa - pero tiene que ver con nuestros poderes.

Yo también lo siento, pero no digo nada, porque no estoy seguro de nada tampoco. Pasaron unos pocos minutos y la puerta se volvió a abrir, sorprendiéndonos a mi hermano y a mí. Entonces lo entiendo. De alguna forma, este cuarto puede contener nuestros poderes. No pude notar la presencia de nadie al acercarse a la puerta, y después de analizarlo un poco, me di cuenta que de hecho no podía notar ninguna presencia ni cualquier otra cosa fuera de esta habitación.

Shuu entró por la puerta y detrás de él, un hombre vestido de blanco. Sostenía un objeto blanco y circular en su mano, con algunas ranuras y al parecer metálico.

- Hola de nuevo, niños.

Ninguno de los dos respondió. Sólo nos quedamos mirándolo en silencio.

- Me gustaría que probáramos algo. ¿Está bien?

Ni mi hermano ni yo asentimos, pero tampoco nos negamos de alguna forma. Shuu entendió esto como una aprobación de nuestra parte y el hombre de blanco caminó hacia el centro de la habitación.

- Lo que trae él en las manos es un módem. Una de las tecnologías base en prácticamente cualquier aparato moderno. Me gustaría que se acercaran y... lo tocaran.

Siento un destello de desconfianza en mi hermano. Mira fijamente a Shuu. No está seguro realmente de qué es lo que hace esa cosa, y piensa que podría de alguna forma quitarnos nuestros poderes o algo de esa naturaleza. Yo, sin embargo, me pongo de pie y me acerco al hombre de blanco. "Detente" me dice mi hermano en mi mente, "no sabes qué es lo que te hará esa cosa". Trato de sacar de mi mente un pensamiento que no quiero que él vea. No creo que esa cosa pueda quitarnos nuestros poderes, porque dudo que Shuu nos esté mintiendo. Pero aunque así fuera... por mucho que le pese a mi hermano, quizás perder nuestros poderes sea lo mejor que pudiera pasarnos.

Es increíble.

Shuu no mintió. Es un módem, de quinta generación. Produce y recibe señales en el aire, de la misma naturaleza que nos permitía a mi hermano y a mí hablarnos directamente en nuestras mentes. Ese pequeño objeto está por dentro lleno de cables y circuitos que puedo ver claramente en mi mente. Hay distintos tipos de módems, todos muy similares unos de otros pero con pequeñas diferencias que hacen que cambie su utilidad. Ese en particular, está orientado a la invocación.

Suelto el objeto de inmediato y doy un paso atrás, sorprendido y asustado al mismo tiempo. ¿Como es que sé todo eso? Yo no sé absolutamente nada de tecnología. Jamás he visto una de esas cosas. Y sin embargo, de alguna forma, con sólo tocarlo he podido ver en su interior, descubrir su funcionamiento por completo y estoy seguro de que con los materiales necesarios podría hacer yo uno igual con mis propias manos, o incluso sin ellas, en cuestión de minutos.

Mi hermano también lo sintió. No volteo a verlo, ni me lo dice, pero lo sé. Y se encuentra tan sorprendido como yo. Esto es algo de nuestros poderes que desconocíamos y no habíamos experimentado antes. Me giro para ver a Shuu, quien me mira fijamente esbozando una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Y bien?

- Yo... - dudo un poco. No sé que decir exactamente. - Yo... sé como funciona esto. Podría hacer uno yo mismo.

- O mejorarlo - interviene mi hermano. - Su alcance es muy limitado y depende de otro módem de la misma generación para poder hacer el enlace. Yo podría hacerlo compatible con cualquier clase de módem y además, de alcance infinito.

- De alcance infinito, ¿eh? - La sonrisa de Shuu se acentúa - Veo que entienden como funciona, pero hay una serie de aspectos, como el alcance en este caso, que solo pueden ser determinados y desarrollados mediante el uso de nuevos materiales y...

- No dije que lo haría de inmediato. Solo dije que es posible y que yo puedo hacerlo.

- ¿Como puedes estar tan seguro? - Shuu ha dejado de sonreír. Parece como si estuviera retando a mi hermano. Sin embargo, éste tiene razón. Podríamos hacerlo infinito. Simple y sencillamente porque...

- La señal que envía este módem es la misma que mi hermano y yo usamos para comunicarnos. Y yo puedo sentir en todo momento lo que siente mi hermano y saber siempre lo que él esté pensando, no importa que se encuentre del otro lado del universo.

Shuu no parece sorprendido. Sin embargo, por dentro sí lo está. Y mucho. Le hace una señal al hombre de blanco y éste sale. Shuu nos mira, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué decir. Es claro que la prueba ha terminado. Y que superamos las expectativas. Esto puede ser malo. Shuu podría empezar a temernos. Como todos los demás.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes ha tocado las paredes?

Mi hermano y yo negamos con la cabeza.

- Esta habitación está llena de objetos a su disposición. Podríamos haberlos simplemente puesto aquí frente a ustedes, pero queremos utilizar cualquier oportunidad para probar y que ustedes prueben sus poderes. Ya lo entenderán cuando toquen las paredes. Y les aconsejo que lo hagan si no quieren dormir en el suelo esta noche.

Shuu se despide con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y sale de la habitación. Estamos de nuevo encerrados y solos.

En alguna parte de la habitación, o quizás en otra habitación, hay, tal como dijo Shuu, una gran cantidad de objetos a nuestra disposición. Hemos descubierto que no necesitamos ningún módem de invocación para traerlos aquí, la pared funciona como enlace y con sólo tocarla podemos conectarnos a los módems de todos esos objetos. Lo primero que pedimos son obviamente dos camas. Y luego... ¿eso es un refrigerador?

- No podemos separarlos.

- ¡¿Estás loco? Tú mismo lo dijiste, uno de ellos es muy peligroso. ¡Mató a 6 hombres!

- Lo sé. Pero no podemos separarlos. Ya lo he decidido.

- Shuu, sabes que yo soy la que siempre te apoya en la mayoría de las decisiones que tomas, porque confío en tu juicio y en que sabes lo que haces. Pero en esta ocasión, no creo que sea muy conveniente mantener a esos dos niños juntos. Ese amor casi enfermizo que sienten el uno por el otro no es algo que debamos dejar pasar. Si en verdad tienen tres hojas, creo que podría ser contraproducente.

- Estoy consciente, Kou. Pero confía en mí, y ustedes también. Esos niños tienen tres hojas, estoy seguro. Pueden invocar objetos sin necesitar un módem, como ustedes mismos han visto. Han llenado el Laboratorio de todo aquello que pudieron invocar. Pero además, hay algo que esos dos niños tienen y el otro trébol de tres hojas no. Existe un lazo entre ellos que aún no entiendo por completo, pero que sé que no podemos desaprovechar. No lo vimos en el otro niño porque siempre estuvo solo. Así que por favor, les pido que me permitan mantenerlos juntos. Yo asumiré por completo las consecuencias.

Los otros magos se mantuvieron en silencio. Parecía que estaban de acuerdo. Se dio por terminada la sesión y la General Kou se dispuso a salir del recinto.

- ¿A dónde vas? - le preguntó el General Shuu al verla salir. Ella movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

- Es Kazuhiko. Enfrenta a la corte marcial de nuevo.

- Tienes muchas consideraciones con ese muchacho, Kou.

- Lo sé. Pero ese joven tiene algo especial. Aún no sé lo que es. Pero estoy segura, que en el futuro, nos será de gran utilidad.


End file.
